Declines and fall of the Harry Empire
by q.thews
Summary: Harry is going to decline a lot, and then, maybe, even to fall


No copyright infringement intended

* * *

><p>Three days, i have to endure this madness for only three more days, then this Winter Ball will be over and my life could go back to normal (whatever normal is for Harry Potter, that is )<p>

It all started on Halloween, as most of the bad things that happened to me. Just a few minutes before the end of the feast Headmistress McGonagall quieted down the hall and announced that there would be a winter ball on the 21st of December, the last day of term. She presented it as "a celebration of life and what we fought for", as if i was thinking about winter balls while approaching the forbidden forest, ah!

Here and there i decided i would not go, i never liked these things and with all the mandatory functions i had to go this past summer i promised myself i wound not attend one in the next decade or more.

Luckily this time i don't have to go as i don't have to open the dances, there is no tournament this year, i already got the Order of Merlin and i'm not even Head Boy: i was offered the position but i decided (as Hermione did) to decline it. We would not steal that honour from the rightful 7th year students (even if Ginny spent all summer telling Hermione she would be ok with it).

Now i'm trying to survive a new kind of Harry Hunt, less dangerous than Dudley's or the snatchers' one but still annoying as hell. Most of the witches of Hogwarts, regardless of their age and relationship status are stalking and assaulting me with invitation to the ball.

There are only three girls i could go to this damn ball with and not surprisingly they are the only three that haven't asked me to go yet, my ex-girlfriend Ginny, my friend Luna and my best friend Hermione. They all know how much i would despise it but only Luna and Hermione agree that i don't have to go if i don't want to, Ginny keep saying that i have to go as going to balls is what people our age like to do and even if i don't i have to go "to be like everyone else".

I see Dennis coming to me running, he seems a little scared and keep watching his prefect's badge as if could be cursed, i hope he isn't going to ask me to the ball.

"Harry! Harry! I finally found you. Why are you hiding here ?" then he stops and pants a little. "The Headmistress, the headmistress want to talk to you. It seemed quite urgent... and with all the time i wasted finding you she may be a little upset by now, you should hurry to her office."

"Oh, ok, Dennis, thank you, I'll tell her i was hard to find and that my lateness isn't your fault, don't worry". That said i slowly raise from my chair and start my journey to the Headmistress office.

It's over, i just spent another hour explaining to McGonagall that i will not attend the ball, that i will decline every and each invite and that i'm surely not going stag. I'll ever leave the castle a day before the term end not to be around that day, but no, she won't let me. Yes, i know, i'm of age and could legally go whenever i want, but that would be harsh, even for Harry Broody Potter.

This time i even had to respond to several accusation of rude behaviour toward fellow students! Ah, the nerve of those girls! How one could not become a little rude when they can't get in their thick skulls my 27th refusal ? And 17 if those were after i publicly and loudly announced during lunch i would decline every and all invitations to the ball after the first couple weeks of the new Harry hunt.

It's the 21st, the damn ball day and finally even the more insistent girls relented and scurried to grab some of the few boys still going stag, i almost hope they would not find one now. While i don't want to go i'm even helping setting up the last bit of decoration in the great hall, after all i don't have to get ready for the ball so at the moment me and Filch are the only two in the great hall putting up flower decoration and preserving charm on them. I wonder if i can get a smile from George spiking the drinks and sending him some pictured, it could be worth McGonagall and even Hermione wrath afterwards!

The ball is in full swing by now, and i had to retreat here in the Room of Requirement as the common room became such a gloomy place, its only occupants are the the younger students whining about unfair rules and the older uninvited few whining about unfair fate.

Like a few other times i wondered about going to the ball and about who i could have asked. I'm not against balls and dates per se, but the limelight, the gossip, their becoming state affairs as soon as my name is made is so annoying! I'm even thinking that my absence could even make it better for the others, even if in the absence of the Harry Potter there still are war heroes in attendance, you know, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, McGonagall, Flitwick and many more.

Speaking of Hermione i wonder who is her date, she never told us, i hope he can stand the limelight and the Weasley clan scrutiny, well, mine too, i would have talked a little to this guy, if ever Hermione would have told his name and probably this is why she never did and didn't asked him to come to our common room to get her tonight.

Then a knock on the door startle me from my musings. I haven't told anyone where i would be and no one even asked when i left the common room. Even if there are no more Death Eater around, especially not at Hogwarts bad habits are hard to break and i find myself behind the couch the Room provided, with my wand in my hand, a curse on my lips and ready to fight.

The doors open and this is strange in itself as i never thought about opening it and the Room, while in use, never opens if nobody inside ask for it. But this will have to wait as something is entering the room, a platter with a couple of glasses on it and something else, treacle tart if i'm right floats inside followed by someone, Hermione ?

"Come on Harry come out, i don't think a couple champagne flute would attack you".

"Ah ah, very funny Hermione, what are you doing here ? Why aren't you at the ball ? What would your date say ?"

"Who told you i have a date, Harry ?"

"Uh, what do you mean Hermione, you don't have a date ? But, but you went to the ball!, You told me you knew with whom you were going to dance the night away!"

"Yes, Harry, i told you that, but i never told you where that would be happening. Now be a good boy and come here and ask the Room for some music, i want to dance".


End file.
